cybercitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
Briana Váradine
Briana Váradine is a citizen of New York who was created on the first day of CyberCitizens' beta stage, and has lived in the city ever since. Starting at age 18, she began in the "Scientist" job path before shifting to "Banker" about a week later. She owes at least some of her rapid early growth to friends who dropped out of the game and sent her their excess money. Activity Briana believes in only posting in the forums when she has something to say, and thus, has significantly fewer posts than some of the more post-whorish members of the CyberCitizens community. Still, even with her reduced output, she's managed to develop a reputation for level-headedness, and seems generally well-liked. Perhaps as an extension of this, she has never been attacked in-game. Because she herself does not attack other citizens, and has not registered for the arena, she has never actually been in a fight. For whatever reason, Briana has never joined an organization. She believes she may be the only player who is active on the forums who is also completely independent. Cartography During the first month or so, Briana spent a great deal of time mapping out the city of New York, until she learned Julio Caesario was doing the same thing - at which point she lazily stopped mapping. As a number of stores were added since then, and every store in NYC has since been bought by other citizens, the map and the prices are now horribly out-of-date. Critical Thinking While Briana has long-since claimed she's not very good at coming up with fun ideas for making CyberCitizens a better game (which she reiterated in Fobia's Waking Star Union topic), she does her best to critique other people's ideas and find ways to refine the original concept. Sometimes, she merely tries to think of ways to make their idea work better, while other times, she tries to come up with alternative options which she thinks would work better. Because she is not a member of an organization, she tries to look at things from the point of view of what would make the game better for everyone, not just people in organizations or who post on the forums. Currency Trading As befits her chosen profession, Briana was among the first few citizens to begin actively trading currency between CyberCitizens and CyberNations. While she freely admits she was not the first to publically discuss the idea, nor the first to actually trade, she believes she was the one responsible for establishing the first generally accepted exchange rate between the two currencies ($500 CC = $150k CN). She based this number on a comparison between the benefits gained from a $10 US donation on CyberCitizens (and how much they would cost to buy based on average prices at the time) and the benefits gained from a $10 US donation in CyberNations (and how much it would cost to buy based on the costs for her moderately powerful nation). Over time, as demand for CyberCitizens cash increased, the exchange rate rose to an all-time high of nearly $1000 CN for every $1 CC dollar sold ($500 CC = $500k CN), and she turned a nice profit by funding the growth of a few regular customers. Eventually, demand decreased as the number of newer players dropped off, and a surplus of CC money from players who were quitting glutted the market. In her own words, the supportable exchange rate is no longer strong enough to make currency trading worthwhile to a stronger nation. Recently, she has been mulling over the idea of a triangle trade - trading her CyberCitizens money to another player, who would then send their CyberNations cash to a smaller nation in her CN alliance. This would allow the smaller nation to derive more overall benefit from the money than her nation can. As of yet, she has not followed through on the idea. Category: People